


Fading

by HarlequinOfHate



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, I cried writing this, I really am, I'm so sorry for this, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinOfHate/pseuds/HarlequinOfHate
Summary: The pain was fading, an optimist would say that she might live but Harley knew better. Her body was slowly shutting down and the end was creeping nearer.





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, this is super angsty.

The pain was fading, an optimist would say that she might live but Harley knew better. Her body was slowly shutting down and the end was creeping nearer. She could feel the warm blood she was lying in seep through her clothes, her fingers still felt the worn patches of the duvet as they brushed against the bed sheets. Time passed agonisingly slowly like it had stopped and was watching her die. She just lay still and bled from her seven stab wounds, he had missed her vital organs deliberately, leaving her to bleed out slowly instead of granting her a quick death, his final punch line for her.

The bedroom door flew open and somebody ran in, Harley could hear their distant voice calling to her. They threw themselves on the bed and cradled her, their red hair brushed her face. “Ivy” Harley dragged the words out. Harley had managed to phone her, to call her to her. She didn’t want to die alone.

“I’m here, I’m here Harley” Ivy was crying silently “I won’t leave you”

“You’re crying” Harley could barely get her words out, blood was filling her mouth ever so slowly “You never cry”

“Oh Harley” Ivy’s face screwed up for a second.

“You were-you were” she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think “Right. About him, you always said he’d be the death of me” she smiled weakly, but every word was now punctuated with laboured shallow breathes.

“You’re gonna be alright” Ivy held her Harley closer to her, they both new she was lying. The end wasn’t far off.

“I’m scared” Harley’s voice was tiny, like a child lost and alone. Teardrops rolled down her bloody cheeks. She was so afraid of the oppressive darkness, afraid that it would swallow her whole and she’d be alone.

“You’ll be safe soon” Ivy’s tears fell “I love you”

“I love you too” she forced the words out desperate to tell Ivy how she felt. Harley forced herself to look into Ivy beautiful green eyes; she had never noticed how deep they were. How easy it was to get lost in them, even now as they swam in tears. A sudden wave of pain caused Harley to cry out in pain “I’ve got you” Ivy told her desperately, holding her tighter.

“I know” Harley’s voice wavered, sobs threatening to take hold. She grasped onto Ivy’s jacket if only holding onto the fabric could keep her with her love. They had wasted so much time and now they didn’t have any she wouldn’t let it be ripped away from her.

“It’s ok, I know you’re there” Ivy spoke but not to Harley.

“Is that Batsy?” Harley laughed and let blood trickle out of her lips.

“Yes, it’s me” Batman spoke in a deep voice, Harley could have sworn there was a waiver of emotion.

“Do something for me” Harley’s eyes were starting to glass over “Kill him” Harley’s voice was firm with all the strength she could muster “For me, kill him” she tried to look at the Batman standing just inside the door “Promise me please” her voice was fainter than a whisper now, her strength leaving her.

“I promise” the Batman clenched his fist. Harley tried to speak again but couldn’t, Ivy held her close, she didn’t have long. “I love you, I wasn’t very good at it but I love you” Ivy confessed, she lent down and pressed a kiss on Harley’s forehead and then moved down and carefully kissed Harley’s cold lips. She tasted the hot metallic blood that had flooded Harley’s mouth.  She watched Harley smile for the last time before she faded. She was gone.

Ivy fell apart, clinging to Harley’s body. Rocking back and forth, screaming into the abyss. Ivy’s whole word shattered and fell around her as she knelt holding Harley covered in her lover’s blood. The whole thing was like a hellish nightmare and she had lost her hand to hold.  Batman stood witness to Ivy’s despair unable to help or offer release he watch as this ‘villain’ cling to the lifeless body of her only love in the world.

He stood silently for almost twenty minutes; Ivy had gone silent and was sobbing quietly. She had collapsed over Harley’s body clinging to it like driftwood in the tide.  “Ivy?” he spoke softly from under his cowl.

“She was 24” Ivy said, her voice dry and painful “And he destroyed her, for what?” there was no answer. The Joker had taken her and warped her into his own plaything before breaking her like a discarded toy.

“I’m sorry for your loss” Batman stepped closer “I truly am, she didn’t deserve to die like that”

“No one does” Ivy’s eyes were red and puffy. She was calm now, her grief had given way to anger “She was just a girl and he butchered her up like an animal and left her to die. Like she was nothing to him”

“She could have been a great force without him” Batman stood by awkwardly unsure what Ivy would do.

“She could have been amazing” Ivy brushed Harley’s bloody hair away from her unseeing eyes, she carefully closed them. Harley could have been sleeping peacefully in her lover’s arms but she was covered in still warm blood.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I spend all night when I post work checking my phone for comments. Please make my day.


End file.
